Madellaine
Madellaine is the deuteragonist in [[The Hunchback of Notre Dame II|''The'' Hunchback of Notre Dame II]]. She is the former assistant of circus ringmaster/master thief Sarousch and the romantic love interest of Quasimodo. Background Personality Madellaine emphasizes much kindness and eccentricity throughout the film. She has a constant active imagination and prefers to see the world with her ears and other senses and not her eyes. She is also clumsy, as she sometimes tends to accidentally bump into people and fall off a tightrope, yet still has a smile on her face. When she saw Quasimodo for the first time, she was quite terrified at his appearance and ran away though she did apologize. However, after she saw his kind side by witnessing him play with Zephyr and saw the two having fun, she likely felt bad for judging him off his appearance than his personality. This can be seen as she forms an attraction to him which soon evolves to love. She was shown to be very perceptive as she was aware that the gargoyles were very much alive, to their surprise. Like Quasimodo, she loves to see France and walk around to enjoy life. She seems somewhat of a shy nature, but warms up to Quasimodo quickly once he shows her his world. She is often shown to have guilt trips and has trouble balancing on a tightrope, though she finally pulls it off in the end to save Zephyr from Sarousch. Physical appearance Madellaine is a very beautiful young woman with fair skin, rosy pink lips, short blonde hair and turquoise eyes. She's taller than her boyfriend Quasimodo (he only reaches around her waist, but he's more muscular than her). Her typical clothing consists of an olive green dress over a beige, long-sleeved shirt, a white petticoat and green ballet flats. When performing in the circus, she wears a red strapless knee length dress with dark red lining and bows, and red shoes. It is unknown if she still has this dress after she leaves the circus to be with Quasimodo. Abilities Even though most of her abilities have not been shown throughout most of the film, Madellaine is shown to have the flexibility to walk on a long rope. History Past Madellaine's parents either died or abandoned her as a child, forcing her to become a street urchin. She stole coins from Sarousch when she was a six-year old little girl to avoid starving. Sarousch caught her, but he was impressed with her skill enough to take her in and raise her as his own. Eventually, Madellaine became his personal assistant in circus performing and thievery though always wanted the circus to be seen as a place where people could have fun instead of a place where their possessions were stolen. Role in the sequel Madellaine is seen practicing her tightrope act before Sarousch calls her out for missing in their act. He later states his intentions to use her as a way to learn where the famous bell La Fidèle is by having her go up in the bell tower and sweet-talking Quasimodo. She visits the tower and talks to Quasimodo who hides his appearance from her though she tries to see him. Once they had a good laugh, he decides to face her but as soon as she saw his face in the light, she ran off after being frightened by his appearance though apologized while doing so. At the circus, Madellaine told Sarousch what happened and also tells him that she no longer wants to be part of his plan, but Sarousch reminds her that he raised her since she was a child instead of turning her to the authorities or Frollo and told her to try again to get information on the location of La Fidèle. After their performance, she sees Quasimodo again and while she is still put off by his looks, she's forced by Sarousch to woo him. To that end, she silently observes him and sees his kindness towards the young boy Zephyr, as they sing together and he carries the sleeping boy back to his mother. Through this touching sight, she sees she was wrong about him being a monster and decides to approach him without fear. She makes small talk with him offering to show her all there is to see in Paris. She takes him up on that offer, as he shows her the city (even running on the tips of roofs). Hugo, Victor, Laverne, and the townspeople sing about the two falling romantically in love, then it rains. At the tower, Quasimodo allows her to dry off and shows her La Fidèle and why it is so special (there are precious jewels on the inside). Before she leaves, he gives her a small wooden statue he made of her, as she is touched by his gesture and kisses him on the forehead. The next morning, Sarousch asks Madellaine if she knows about La Fidèle. She does but, having come to genuinely care for Quasimodo, refuses to tell him where or which one is La Fidèle. Sarousch points out that he could probably get the bell even without her help, but he'd have to hurt Quasimodo to do it, and Madellaine reluctantly agrees to tell him. A few hours later she leads Quasimodo out of the bell tower, so that he will not be hurt while Sarousch and the other circus people sneak in the bell tower and steal La Fidèle (Zephyr and Djali see them doing this and follow them to find out where they've taken the bell). Quasimodo asks Madellaine if she'll go with him to the festival of La Jour D'Amour but she says no. Then when they hear one of the bells ringing in the cathedral, they hurry back to find out La Fidèle is gone! When Quasimodo finds out that the one he deeply loves is behind this, he refuses to listen to her. She is then arrested by Phoebus who accuses her of being in on the act, and she asks Quasimodo to look at her but he is too hurt. Then after Quasimodo learns that Zephyr went after Sarousch, he tells Esmeralda, and they go to the Palace of Justice to tell Phoebus. Madellaine tells them that Sarousch is escaping underground with the bell. Esmeralda convinces her husband to trust her, as he did with her. He agrees as long as Madellaine comes as a prisoner with her hands tied. The four enter the catacombs and run into Esmeralda's goat Djali and follow him to find Zephyr. They stop Sarousch before he can get out of Paris. He holds Zephyr hostage so he can leave the city safely. Madellaine knows that Sarousch isn't going to let Zephyr go, so she tries to convince Quasimodo to trust her again, which he does. The two go up a stairway leading them above Sarousch and Zephyr. Madellaine walks across a tightrope with Quasimodo holding the rope, she swings down and frees Zephyr from Sarousch, returns him to his parents, with Sarousch and the circus people being arrested. Because of her cooperation and saving his son, Phoebus clears Madellaine of all charges and sets her free. The next day, La Jour D'Amour begins with couples proclaiming their love for each other, while Quasimodo rings La Fidèle. He then stops when the gargoyles are sad to lose Quasimodo and hope that Madellaine will take good care of him. She assures them that she will and winked at Victor, Hugo and Laverne, revealing to them that she was aware they were alive which causes them to be in shock and their mouths to fall off. She then kisses Quasimodo, while Zephyr rings La Fidèle as Quasi and Madellaine proudly proclaim their love for each other. Relationships Sarousch Sarousch is Madellaine's adoptive father and the leader of a circus of thieves. She was only six years old when Sarousch caught her stealing a few coins from him, and instead of turning her in, he took her into his circus, where, as Sarousch's "lovely assistant", he makes it very clear to her that her job is to "smile and look pretty". Due to being raised by Sarousch, Madellaine started off an antagonist (not by her own choice) as a quietly obedient "trinket" to her cruel caretaker and is often ordered by him to play a part in his schemes, even if she regrets it later. She hides her great dislike for him and doesn't like being called "Trinket" (his nickname for her). She is also the only one of Sarousch's circus that is ashamed of their thieving ways, as she never wanted to steal for him in the first place. It wasn't until Madellaine fell for Quasimodo that she confidently quit working for Sarousch. Quasimodo Quasimodo is the bell-ringer of Notre Dame Cathedral and Madellaine's boyfriend. Madellaine was initially afraid of Quasimodo because of his appearance, but seeing him playing with Zephyr allowed her to see there was more to the bell-ringer. Originally, she was ordered by Sarousch to get close to Quasimodo so he and his thieving band could steal La Fidèle. However, she began to develop real feelings for him because of his close relationship with Zephyr and kind heart, showing that she loves Quasimodo for who he is after getting past his initial appearance. In turn, Quasimodo's crush on her deepens into love, as, unlike Sarousch, he treats her with genuine respect and affection. Her growing romance with Quasi gradually allowed her to become more aggressive as she fiercely told Sarousch that she was not his "trinket" and Quasimodo isn't a monster. She was also going to stop with Sarousch's plot, but he threatened to hurt the hunchback if she didn't comply. When La Fidèle is stolen, Quasimodo furiously chews out Madellaine when he thinks she had a hand in stealing the bell and was only pretending to love him (despite her pleas that she did not intend to), breaks off their relationship and retreats in the Notre Dame cathedral before his anger turns to heartbreak and he cries on the stairs. But when Zephyr is later kidnapped by Sarousch, Madellaine uses a meaningful echo to convince Quasimodo that she's on his side and wants to help: "There's more to me...", a phrase that's as true about him as it is about her, and together they save Zephyr. At the festival, Madellaine admits her love for Quasimodo as he does for her and they become an official couple. Gallery Screencaptures Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-899.jpg|"Mesdames and messieurs, kindly direct your attention high above..." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-901.jpg|"...as the magnificent Madellaine is about to perform her daring high-wire act..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-911.jpg|"...without a net." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-913.jpg|"Oops." 585.jpg|"And the crowd goes wild!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-927.jpg|"A hush comes over the crowd as Madellaine begins..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-931.jpg|"...her graceful trek." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-932.jpg|"Whoo..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-933.jpg|"Whoo...!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-938.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-940.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-943.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-945.jpg|"Madellaine catches her breath having nearly plummeted to her death." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-957.jpg|"And the crowd bursts into applause..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-963.jpg|"...as they scream for more!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-969.jpg|"Encore! Thank you. You're too kind." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-980.jpg|Madellaine is startled by Sarousch. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-981.jpg|"Unh!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-985.jpg|"Oh, well, I-I-I was, um-- I-I was standing." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-993.jpg|"Well, of-of course I was standing." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-997.jpg|"I mean, I haven't always been sitting. That would be stupid, I guess." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1008.jpg|"I'm sorry." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1015.jpg|"I-I-I just want to contribute more to the circus." 22743_900.1.png|Madellaine's umbrella is taken from her... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1037.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1042.jpg|...and crushed. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1044.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1049.jpg 677.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1072.jpg|*sigh* 679.jpg|"Why?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1089.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1094.jpg|"No. Why must we always steal?" 693.jpg|Madellaine trying to say what's on her mind. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1099.jpg|"I-I was thinking--" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1116.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1121.jpg|"On the streets." 715.jpg|"For a girl like me." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1138.jpg|"What do I do?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1146.jpg 723.jpg|*sigh* 2 hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1149.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1151.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1175.jpg|Madellaine doesn't want to steal or use anyone for selfish gain. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1181.jpg|But she also doesn't want to be left out on her own. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1187.jpg|She looks towards the bell tower of Notre Dame Cathedral... Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1192.jpg|...and heads there. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1227.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1241.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1244.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1248.jpg|Madellaine entering Notre Dame. 788.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1259.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1266.jpg|Madellaine heads up to the bell tower. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1269.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1277.jpg|"Uh, hello." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1293.jpg|"I-I'm looking for the bell-ringer." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1312.jpg|"Is anyone here?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1314.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1337.jpg|"My name is Madellaine. I-I'm with the circus..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1343.jpg|"...and, oh, I just love bells." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1347.jpg|Madellaine accidentally knocks over Quasimodo's figurines. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1354.jpg|"Which one is La Fidèle?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1367.jpg|Madellaine hearing something behind her. 859.jpg|"Are-Are you hiding from me?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1377.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1387.jpg|"Nothing. It's just--" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1390.jpg|"It looks like you're wearing a really big hat." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1394.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1401.jpg|"Oh. That-- That sounds silly, doesn't it?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1418.jpg|"Yes, it's a-- It's a brass beret." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1423.jpg|"A-A 2-ton topper." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1433.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo have a good laugh together. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg|But when Madellaine glimpses the laughing gargoyles... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1438.jpg Madellaine gasps 1.0.png|...she nearly faints! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1446.jpg|She does a double take. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1447.jpg|"The gargoyles!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1456.jpg|"Well, they were-- they were alive!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1462.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1466.jpg|"But that's dumb, isn't it?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1478.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1482.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1497.jpg|*moan* "You must think I'm stupid." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1507.jpg|"Do you really think so?" 940.jpg|Madellaine glimpses the shy bell-ringer. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1517.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1520.jpg|"What's your name?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1533.jpg|"Well, Quasimodo..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1535.jpg|"...wouldn't you like to come where I can see you?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1544.jpg|Madellaine trying to see Quasimodo, who is hiding in the shadows. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1551.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1560.jpg|Madellaine pulling back the curtain, revealing Quasimodo. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1565.jpg|Madellaine frightened by Quasimodo's appearance. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1566.jpg|This is just too much for her. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1568.jpg|"I h-h-have to go." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1573.jpg|"I'm sorry." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1585.jpg|Madellaine running away. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2322.jpg|Madellaine confronting Sarousch. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.jpg|"I don't want to be a part of this anymore." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2334.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2337.jpg|"But I was only six years old." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2345.jpg Y3VJhaI.jpg|Madellaine scared by Sarousch's sudden "tight fit". hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2349.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2350.jpg 1446.jpg|"I made a mistake." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2365.jpg|"No." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2375.jpg|"No." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2387.jpg|"You did." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2396.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2421.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2422.jpg|Madellaine startled by Sarousch's mirrors. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2450.jpg|Madellaine's circus dress being thrown at her. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2454.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2456.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2464.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2468.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2472.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2481.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2605.jpg|Madellaine in her circus dress. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2666.jpg|Madellaine leading an elephant on stage. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2705.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2793.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2831.jpg|Madellaine trying to sneak away from Quasimodo... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2833.jpg|...only to be stopped by her boss. Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2835.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2838.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2842.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2846.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2851.jpg|Madellaine preparing to face Quasimodo again. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2859.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2860.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2870.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2874.jpg 1766.jpg|Madellaine emerging from her tent... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2893.jpg|...having changed into her normal clothes. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2920.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2923.jpg|Madellaine quietly follows Quasimodo and Zephyr... 1787.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2931.jpg|...and almost gets spotted! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2933.jpg|She quickly ducks under a table. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2934.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2939.jpg|Madellaine goes to follow the boys... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2941.jpg|...but her foot is caught on the tablecloth... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2942.jpg|...causing her (and the ball dancer) to slip. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2943.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2945.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2947.jpg|Oops! Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2950.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2954.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2956.jpg|Madellaine smiles as Quasimodo and Zephyr continue singing. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3009.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3046.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3049.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3066.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3080.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3082.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3086.jpg|Madellaine swoons, now knowing how really sweet a person Quasimodo is. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3088.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3108.jpg|"You have a way with kids." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3114.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3122.jpg|"He's lucky to have a good friend like you." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3126.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3132.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3137.jpg|"Ah, me?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3144.jpg|"Nothing to it. I just have to stand there and look pretty, you know?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3149.jpg|"La-di-dum, ho-di-du. No big deal." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3154.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3161.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3163.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3167.jpg|"Hmm. You mean..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg|"hocus their pocus?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3172.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3174.jpg|"Delusion their illusion?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3176.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3178.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo laughing. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3183.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3189.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3191.jpg|"Actually..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3198.jpg|"I would really like to walk the tightrope." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3205.jpg|"Oh. But I'm not really very good at it." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3219.jpg|Madellaine happy that Quasimodo believes in her. 1966.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3231.jpg|Madellaine smiling as Quasimodo shyly asks her out on a date. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3239.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3259.jpg|"I'd really like that." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3265.jpg|Madellaine offers her hand to Quasimodo... Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3268.jpg|...he shyly takes it... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg|...and their date begins! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3454.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo watching one of Clopin's puppet shows. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3468.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3476.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3489.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo visiting the soufflé shop. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3500.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3506.jpg|"Oh. It's ruined." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3514.jpg|Madellaine tastes the soufflé... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3522.jpg|...and enjoys it! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3548.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo walking along. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3565.jpg|"I-I think those are weeds." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.jpg|Madellaine smells the rosemary. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3577.jpg|"Oh, they smell so flowery." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3583.jpg|"They're wonderful." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3591.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3594.jpg 2199.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3622.jpg|Madellaine is taken to Quasimodo's favorite spot in all of Paris. 2217.jpg|"But I -- I can't see anything." 2220.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3651.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3661.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3676.jpg|Madellaine listening to Paris. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3680.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3684.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3686.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3690.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3697.jpg 2249.jpg 2250.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3701.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3714.jpg|"Oh. Quasi, it's wonderful." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3729.jpg|"Oh, come on, show me more!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3744.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3756.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo running along the tips of roofs. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3910.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3914.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3924.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3926.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3932.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3933.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3937.jpg|Madellaine is caught by Quasimodo. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3939.jpg|She smiles gratefully. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3956.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo in the rain... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3960.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3963.jpg|...and catching the raindrops on their tongues. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3967.jpg Hond2 474.jpg|Madellaine with Quasimodo. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3972.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3986.jpg 2422.jpg 2433.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo dancing in the rain... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4006.jpg|...and falling in love. 2441.jpg|Then they hurry to get out of the rain. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4020.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4030.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo running to the cathedral. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4034.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4041.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4043.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4064.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4067.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4077.jpg|Madellaine going to dry off. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4119.jpg|"Ah-choo!" Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4123.jpg|"Oh, thank you." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4127.jpg|Madellaine realizing it wasn't Quasimodo who answered her. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4140.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4141.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4151.jpg|Madellaine looking at La Fidèle 1. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4156.jpg|Madellaine looking at La Fidèle 2. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4171.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4175.jpg|"Oh, it's beautiful." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4190.jpg|Hearing the bell's name causes Madellaine to remember why she's there. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4196.jpg|She begins to feel guilty. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4199.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4201.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4208.jpg 2555.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4214.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4219.jpg|Madellaine stepping under La Fidèle. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4222.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4229.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4230.jpg|"Whoa." 2574.jpg|"This must be worth a fortune." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4242.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4247.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4250.jpg 2583.jpg|Madellaine seeing Sarousch's reflection staring back at her... Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4259.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4261.jpg|...leaving her very understandably spooked. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4266.jpg|Madellaine is comforted by Quasimodo... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4270.jpg|...and she rewards him with a warm smile. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4278.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4281.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4292.jpg|"You're very kind." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4296.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4304.jpg|"Do you really think there's more to me than what you see?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4315.jpg|"That I have something else to give?" Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4322.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4333.jpg|Madellaine sees how afraid her friend is to look at her. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4339.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4341.jpg|"I've never met anyone like you, Quasimodo." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4363.jpg|"I mean, you understand the world better than anyone I've ever known." 2653.jpg|"I do." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4393.jpg|Madellaine is given a cute wooden toy of herself... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4402.jpg|...and is deeply touched. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4412.jpg|Tears of happiness. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4422.jpg|"Well, I should--" 2689.jpg|"I-I mean, I-I'd better-- I- It's late and, well--" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4442.jpg|"I'm--I'm--I'm babbling again." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4446.jpg|"Stupid me." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4449.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4457.jpg|"No. No, maybe I'm not." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4463.jpg|"Thank you." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4466.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4471.jpg|"I-I-I'll see you tomorrow?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4798.jpg|Madellaine practicing her tightrope act... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4799.jpg|...only this time, she's much more confident. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4801.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4804.jpg|Then he shows up... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4805.jpg|...causing her to almost lose her concentration. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4809.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4811.jpg|"Practicing." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4823.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4824.jpg|Madellaine does not appreciate the way Sarousch talks about Quasimodo. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4828.jpg|"He is not a monster!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4830.jpg|"And I am not your trinket." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4841.jpg|"I want nothing more to do with your thefts." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4851.jpg|"Quasimodo sees something you don't." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4861.jpg|Madellaine is shocked to hear Sarousch threaten to kill Quasimodo... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4864.jpg|...causing her to tumble to the ground. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4865.jpg|''Thud!'' hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4866.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4868.jpg 2951.jpg 2953.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4874.jpg 2955.jpg|"No! You can't!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4879.jpg|The girl is so horrified she can barely speak. 2958.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4882.jpg|"You-- You wouldn't..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4887.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4895.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4907.jpg|Madellaine knows full well that Sarousch really will hurt her friend if she doesn't cooperate... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4908.jpg|...and it dawns on her that she really doesn't have a choice. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4909.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4910.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4911.jpg|With a heavy heart, Madellaine agrees to lure Quasimodo away so he will be safe from harm. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4912.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4913.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4914.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4927.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4930.jpg|Madellaine feeling faint 1. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4933.jpg|Madellaine feeling faint 2. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4936.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4942.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4946.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4952.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4953.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5223.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5227.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5230.jpg|Madellaine accidentally bumping into a fruit seller. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5231.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5233.jpg|Sorry! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5235.jpg|Madellaine making a hasty retreat. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5241.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5242.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5254.jpg|Madellaine sadly approaches Notre Dame... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5266.jpg|...just as a surprised Quasimodo exits! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5271.jpg|"Oh, um--" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5274.jpg|"Let's-- Let's go for a walk." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5276.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5279.jpg|Madellaine leading Quasimodo away from danger. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5519.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5522.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5527.jpg|"There's something I need to tell you." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5530.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo laughing after they spoke at the same time. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5551.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5552.jpg|Madellaine's guilt is eating her up alive. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5554.jpg|"Quasi, I'm not the person you think I am." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5563.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5566.jpg|"But I want to be, more than anything." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5583.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5654.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5656.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5657.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo hearing Notre Dame's bell alarm. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5660.jpg 3426.jpg|"But-- But, Quasimodo, I--" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5663.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5694.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo arriving at Notre Dame. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5699.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5715.jpg|Madellaine ashamed. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5719.jpg|"I-I wanted to tell you. I tried." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5723.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5726.jpg|"No! Please!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5732.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5736.jpg|"No! That is not true!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5748.jpg|"No! No! Quasi, please, just-- just let me explain." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5751.jpg|Madellaine runs after Quasimodo... Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5754.jpg|...just as the guards close in on her. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5756.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5758.jpg|"Look at me!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5763.jpg|"Quasimodo, just look at me!!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6071.jpg|"Sarousch has made a living from illusion, but I can outthink him." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6082.jpg|"It's the same as the disappearing elephant." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6092.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6152.jpg|Madellaine is free to come along... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6155.jpg|...but only as a prisoner. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6165.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6170.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6175.jpg|Madellaine briefly makes eye contact with Quasimodo as she passes him. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6176.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6177.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6179.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6206.jpg|Madellaine enters the catacombs. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6207.jpg 3754.jpg|Madellaine sees the swarm of spiders... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6217.jpg|...and cringes in horror! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6228.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6234.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6240.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6327.jpg|Madellaine worrying about Zephyr. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6355.jpg|"Quasimodo, he means it. He'll hurt Zephyr..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6363.jpg|"...but I know how we can save him. Please untie me." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6369.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6427.jpg|"Quasi, listen to me." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6432.jpg|"I know I hurt you. I'm sorry..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6437.jpg|"...but I am someone you can trust." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6446.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6449.jpg|"Quasimodo, there's more to me." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6457.jpg|Madellaine looks at Quasimodo lovingly. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6478.jpg 3920.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6495.jpg 3924.jpg|Madellaine leading Quasimodo to another passage. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6502.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6544.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6550.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6551.jpg|"You hold the rope." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6553.jpg|"I'll do the rest." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6560.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6562.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6563.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6564.jpg|Madellaine beginning to wobble. 3963.jpg 3964.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6568.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6569.jpg|Madellaine sees Sarousch coming around the corner. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6578.jpg|"A hush comes over the crowd as Madellaine begins her graceful trek." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6583.jpg 3978.jpg|Madellaine nearly falls... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6593.jpg|...but quickly regains her balance. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6595.jpg|"I can do this." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6598.jpg|"I can do this." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6609.jpg|Confidence from her beloved is all the encouragement Madellaine needs. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6615.jpg|Head held high, she continues on. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6616.jpg 3995.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6626.jpg|Madellaine positions herself just right. 4001.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6629.jpg|Madellaine swings over the rope... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6633.jpg|...grabs Zephyr... Madellaine saves Zephyr 1.2.jpg|...and swings back up! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6637.jpg|Madellaine glaring down at Sarousch. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6649.jpg|"Just standing here looking pretty." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6656.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6671.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6674.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6677.jpg|Madellaine happy that Zephyr is back with his family. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6902.jpg|"Quasimodo, you've shown me that the world is full of miracles." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6911.jpg 4179.jpg|"Yeah. Yuck." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps.com-6648_(1).jpg|"Hee hee. Don't worry. I will." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6967.jpg|Madellaine winking at Victor, Hugo, and Laverne. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6968.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6978.jpg 4213.jpg|Madellaine kisses her boyfriend. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6985.jpg 4221.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6999.jpg|"I LOVE MADELLAINE!!!" Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-7005.jpg|Madellaine giggling. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-7009.jpg|"AND I LOVE QUASIMODO!!!" Other 69301364_kindlephoto-166973706.jpg January7th.jpg|Madellaine's Disneystrology page. Madellaine cosplayer.jpg|Madellaine cosplayer. Madellaine Disney Parks.jpg|Madellaine at one of the Disney Parks. tumblr_oje8hg8Hgz1vq28d1o1_400.gif|Madellaine is here for Topsy Turvy day! ;) Come Say Hi! tumblr_inline_ojechqK4BJ1sgsupm_400.gif|'Anonymous asked: Do you think you could do a double act with Clopin? I think it would be stupendous!' Madellaine: I would love to! tumblr_inline_ojeaskMTaF1sgsupm_400.gif|'Anonymous asked: How do you feel about Quasi?' Madellaine: Quasimodo? Well- He's strong... and kindhearted. He's brave, and charming, sweet, smart... *blushes* tumblr_inline_ojecb7HdSW1sgsupm_400.gif|'Anonymous asked: How do you feel about gargoyles?' Madellaine: That depends on their state of being. tumblr_inline_ojec2mJvOx1sgsupm_400.gif|'Quasimodo: *hands her a figurine of herself* Now you can always see yourself through ''my eyes.' Madellaine: *takes the figure gently, admiring every detail...* tumblr_inline_ojebd4xdo91sgsupm_400.gif|'Anonymous asked: Do you like being a part of the magic show?' Madellaine: I mean- I suppose... I don't really have anywhere else to go... tumblr_inline_ojeb6kJ9rN1sgsupm_400.gif|'Anonymous said: OMG you are so cute''' Madellaine: Thank you! *giggling* tumblr_inline_ojeb1qv22w1sgsupm_400.gif|'Anonymous asked: Do you get along well with Esmeralda?' Madellaine: Yes. Much better now. We're close friends. Our pasts are quite similar. Trivia *Madellaine is a little similar to Quasimodo in the sense of being clumsy, socially awkward, and adopted by the film's main antagonist. The only differences on the latter are that Sarousch willingly took her in when she tried to steal from him, whereas Frollo reluctantly took Quasimodo in when the former killed his mother; and that it was implied that Sarousch only took her in because he saw usefulness in using her to steal, while Frollo was implied to have taken Quasimodo in to pay penance. **Madellaine is also in many ways Quasimodo's opposite: someone who is beautiful on the outside, but feels she is ugly on the inside due to her checkered past. *Madellaine was created because audiences and people who worked on the first film felt bad for Quasimodo because he didn't get the girl. *Before Sarousch adopted her, she lived on the street. *She is the fourth character to interact with the gargoyles of Notre Dame in some way (if you don't count the soldiers they attacked in the first movie). The first is Quasimodo, the second is Djali and the third is Frollo. *Madellaine is the only person to see Quasimodo's favorite spot in all of Paris. *She seems to be the first human, other than Quasimodo, to know of the existence of Hugo, Victor, and Laverne. *According to Disneystrology, her birthday is January 7. *Instead of one "L", she spells her name with two. *Though her eyes have been shown as green or blue, they are actually turquoise. *She occasionally wears lipstick, as seen when she kissed Quasimodo she left a kiss mark on his forehead. *She is shown to have arachnophobia (fear of spiders). *Madellaine was an orphan when Sarousch found her, implying she might have some memories of her birth parents. *In Aramaic, her name was originally "magdala" which means "tower". A possible foreshadowing that she lives in the bell tower after she and Quasimodo get together. Category:Characters